


Ladies come first

by littleshiver



Series: I am machine [13]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshiver/pseuds/littleshiver
Summary: Рудольф, наконец, знакомится со своей будущей супругой, и это вовсе не тот человек, которого он рассчитывал увидеть.





	Ladies come first

You’re gonna drink, gonna dance on the bar,  
You’re gonna sing, screaming like you’re a star,  
You’re gonna slip that shot and put your ring in your purse,  
He can have your best tomorrow baby I’ll take your worst  
‘cause tonight ladies come first.  
(с) Hinder — Ladies come first

Рудольф, наконец, знакомится со своей будущей супругой, и это совершенно не тот человек, которого он рассчитывал увидеть перед собой. Вернее, он рассчитывал увидеть кого угодно, но не...

— Штефания, познакомься, милый, — совершенно снисходительно бросает мать, стоящая справа от отца.

Они наблюдают за безмолвной перепалкой с хорошо скрываемым удивлением, в то время как Рудольф не знает, сгореть ему со стыда, отравиться, пустить себе пулю в висок или попросту сбежать из кольца собравшегося вокруг них зоопарка.

Штефания. Штеф. Теффи Рац — вот как он привык её называть. Теффи.

Рудольф едва сдерживается, чтобы не сделать ничего. По правилам этикета он должен взять _её_ за руку и почтительно поцеловать воздух в сантиметре от тыльной стороны ладони. Рудольф с издевательской усмешкой _целует_.

— Мне очень приятно познакомиться, дорогая Штефания, — в его голосе неприкрытая ненависть и вызов. В её глазах — усмешка.

«Ну же, ты ведь хочешь поиграть?» — говорят его глаза.

«Уймись, бестолковый мальчишка, здесь неподходящее место», — отвечают её.

Рудольф все же не сдерживает легкой ухмылки.

— Шампанского? — произносит он.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается она.

Этот раунд можно объявить ничьей.

***

Они знакомятся в наркопритоне. Самое романтичное знакомство на свете. Рудольф не помнит, чем он накачался сегодня, поэтому предпочитает просто лежать и не шевелиться, иначе шевелится все — от грязной комнатушки вокруг до тараканов в его больной голове, которая в очередной раз нашла приключений на свою подругу с нижнего этажа.

Теффи больно хлещет его по щекам, что-то недовольно бормочет, постоянно оглядываясь, поправляет вечно выбивающиеся из-за уха волосы. Рудольф без раздумий перехватывает кудрявую прядь. Он не знает, зачем это делает, и на кой она вообще приперлась, но мягкие, словно шелковистые волосы приятно скользят между пальцами, и разлагающийся от веществ с неудобоваримыми названиями мозг посылает ровно те реакции, которые сейчас совершенно неуместны.

— Знала, что просто так не получу ничего, но чтобы ты был настолько непроходимым идиотом, — зло бросает она, поднимаясь и краем остроносых туфель подцепляя то жалкое подобие коврика, где он лежит.

— Поднимайся, придурок, за тобой приехали, — не унимается бестия, и Рудольф клянет всех её родственников до десятого колена за то, что произвели на свет исчадие ада.

Каким-то чудом она все же выволакивает его на себе из здания, а там уже за углом их ждет Карл. Или Эдди. Рудольф вечно путается в братьях-близнецах — телохранителях отца. Как и в собственных рукавах, пока незнакомая девица назойливо пытается нацепить на него помятую и измочаленную годами кожаную куртку.

— Вот ваш красавец, — она говорит четко и отрывисто, почти самоуверенно, но Рудольф отлично знает, что именно за самоуверенностью прячется страх. Он прекрасно может её представить сейчас — нахохлившуюся, упершую руки в бока, нервно постукивающую по асфальту каблуком, но увидеть — увольте. У него перед глазами проносятся едва различимые вспышки света и тьмы, а улица здесь тихая, ничто не помогает зацепиться за реальность, так что лица своей спасительницы (фурии) он так и не видит.

***

Зато Рудольф запоминает голос, и это походит на дурацкую сказку из детства, но он действительно узнает _голос_ , когда двумя годами позднее за соседний столик в баре садится высокая шатенка в брючном деловом костюме и по-акульи улыбается собеседнику.

— Я очень надеюсь, мой дорогой, что подобного больше не повторится, — говорит бестия обманчиво-сладким голосом сирены. И оставляет нетронутым бокал на высокой ножке с розоватой бурдой и кусочком лимона.

Рудольфу становится жалко бедолагу напротив, но тот, похоже, вовремя делает ноги, а вот неуемное любопытство незамеченным не проходит. Шатенка с секунду смотрит на него изучающим взглядом, хмурится, а после пугает улыбкой уже его. 

У его персональной Лорелеи идеальная улыбка кинозвезды, костюм с иголочки и до безобразия ужасающие своим запахом сигареты. Рудольф узнает об этом, когда она садится за его столик и закуривает.

— Не ожидала встреть тебя в подобном месте, — хмыкает задумчиво и выпускает струю дыма прямо в лицо.

— Теффи, — она протягивает руку для пожатия, которое неожиданно оказывается очень крепким, — мы встречались раньше, но едва ли ты меня помнишь. Или..?

— Или, — усмехается Рудольф, салютуя тюльпановидным стаканом.

Так они находят общий язык.

***

— Я бы на твоем месте взяла быка за рога, — Теффи качает головой и задумчиво-расслабленно поглаживает прикорнувшую на её плече Аду по голове.

Рудольф достаточно быстро смиряется с мыслью, что фраза «Давай я найду тебе бабу» означает на языке Теффи «Давай я найду бабу, а кто её получит — тот молодец». С Адой у него не было никаких шансов.

— Просто представь, что будет, когда фирма перейдет к тебе официально. Таафе тихо и мирно свалит на тебя всю бумажную волокиту, и запрешься ты кабинетным червем подобно отцу.

— И что? — его этот разговор раздражает не меньше, чем волнует, поэтому Рудольф привычно огрызается.

— И ни-че-го, — произносит она, разделяя по слогам. — Ничего у тебя, Руди, не останется. А я предлагаю сотрудничество. Пока просто подумай об этом, я не прошу принимать решение сейчас.

И Рудольф соглашается подумать.

***

— Как тебе удалось очаровать мою мать? — спрашивает он, стоит им отбиться от нежелательного внимания и уединиться на невзрачном балкончике.

Руди подчеркнуто не пьет, Штефания подчеркнуто-вежлива.

— Я умею находить общий язык с женщинами, — усмешка все же затрагивает её лицо, хоть теперь они и понимают, что время шуток закончилось.

— Просто не будет, — честно говорит Рудольф, имея в виду то ли свой ужасный характер, то ли ситуацию в целом, и вздыхает.

Теффи кладет руку ему на плечо и с силой сжимает, одним незначительным прикосновением вселяя уверенность.

— Мы хотя бы попробуем.

Правила игры меняются: теперь у них _общий счет_.


End file.
